


Second Skin

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [7]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompt of "gloves" - this one was the second Christmas present out of the set, and dedicated to lastglances.

The softness of the leather was worn to an almost second-skin for Wesker. He barely noticed that he was wearing gloves – black, STARS-issue, fingerless from the second knuckle – and a rather excellent sex aide.

The day Wesker found out just how much these plain STARS-issue gloves sent his point man wild was a very interesting one. They had coupled with intensity against the door like lions rampant, all snarls and uttered threads and delicious moans.

Wesker had made a mental note to enrage Christopher as often as possible if it achieved such enjoyable results - especially if his gloves were involved.


End file.
